Simry Lonecrown
Simry Lonecrown is a black and gold dragonborn in service to the church of Amaunator as a monk. She serves as a Golden Scale, a traveling judge of the Drakonian Branch of the Amaunatori Faith. She is the only daughter of the Lonecrown Family, one of the five main houses on the Council of Drakon. Appearance Simry has a hybridization mutation that causes her to be dual-colored and, in the fashion of Dragonborn bloodlines, duel-natured. Unlike the rest of her family, all golden dragonborns, Simry appears to be black in color. She has a slim, flexible form with a long black tail. Some black ridges push back from her brow but give the definite impression of aerodynamic forward motion. The scales of her shoulder, chest, hips and spine appear cracked with fissures of golden scales visible in symmetrical patterns throughout. History Pre-Campaign Simry Lonecrown is the youngest child and only daughter of the merchant aristocrat Lordorwin Lonecrown and the General Welsirina Famtel. Unlike her brothers, she was born with a hybridization mutation and is one of a handful of dual colored dragons. Doted on by her father and brother's Simry took after her mother the Revolutionary General Welsirina. She spoke up against injustices and, later in her father's life, was the first to address his failing health leading to his stepping down and bequeathing his council position to her eldest brother, Calurinn. During her adolescence a conflict between the houses complicated her relationship with her mother and led to the destruction of her maternal house. Simry, alongside her second eldest brother Greyax, raised a force of loyalist to assault the Haggard Tower. After failing to rescue their Mother Simry and Greyax continued command of their rebellion intending to use it as a force against the consolidated power of the Elits, a faction of the Council of Drakon. Simry and Greyax eventually surrendered to Calurinn after the Council mobilized him against his siblings. Greyax was put under house arrest at the Lonecrown estate but Simry escaped to Arcter where she met with Harmony Crick, Psualm Fellheart and Hennes'Yselva. For years she adventured with the group, gaining renown, until Calurinn was struck with a wasting illness. Simry requested to return to Drakon to assist her house but was refused based on her previous history. After a period of negotiation Simry was allowed to serve the Council under the condition that she enter the monastic order of the Way of the Rising Sun. Reluctant at the turn of her fate but intent on maintaining her family she agreed and rose quickly through the ranks and taking to heart the practices of justice and judgement. Simry came to believe she could change the world from within the structure of the Amaunatori-Drakon church and put her whole heart into the position of Golden Scale. Planes of Arcter Campaign After Frewroch made landfall in Sziefspire the Order of the Bells intended to charge the giant with breaking the treaty of Sovereignty maintained between them. On the suggestion of Hennes'Yselva and approval of the Accordentia Simry was dispatched in her capacity as a Golden Scale, a traveling judge sworn to lawful good. Simry joined up with her old friends Psaulm Fellheart and Harmony Crick at Skystead. After Harmony leaves for Redmire Mine Simry requested that Two Sides escort her back to Sziefspire. When the party made a stop in Asoon Simry continued with Psaulm. When Two Sides eventually arrived in Sziefspire they found that Simry was missing, likely kidnapped by the Blue Wyrm to prevent her carrying out her duty as a Golden Scale.